


Tablet

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [23]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Yunho está muy raro, Changmin quiere descubrir que le sucede.
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Tablet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> La cosa empezó de una manera pero los personajes hacen lo que le da la gana.

Changmin tiene varias normas, una de ellas es no inmiscuirse en asuntos privados, aunque afecte directamente al comportamiento de Yunho, de su compañero de banda, su líder, el humano con el que debe, quiere y tiene que compartir la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Su férrea decisión de ignorar el estrambótico comportamiento se diluye como el agua al tercer día. Yunho sigue aferrado a la tablet como un naufrago a la última tabla del barco, en el coche, en el baño, en la cama, lo primero que enciende por las mañanas, hasta duerme con ella.

Al principio cree que es un videojuego, pero se limita a encender el maldito chisme y contemplar la pantalla absurdamente abstraído. Años de práctica consiguen que retome cualquier trabajo y todo el mundo piensa que está realmente concentrado y volcado en lo que hace. 

Pero Changmin sabe que es mentira, todo en el grita que no quiere estar ahí, que necesita volver a ese endemoniado aparato para ver lo que sea que esté viendo.  
No es que le importe, pero le enfurece sobremanera, de todas las fases enajenadas que sufre esta es la mas absurda, y lo considera un hito, porque es testigo de verdaderos momentos surrealistas.

Nunca se involucra con un chisme como si fuese su pareja.

Afortunadamente Yunho no pierde la perspectiva del todo y todavía contesta al teléfono. Lo cual le otorga la oportunidad de romper una de sus reglas de oro porque se produce un fenómeno inusual y olvida la maldita tablet en el sofá y se aleja hacía la ventana, probablemente para saborear un cigarro que luego negará haber fumado. 

No duda, si toma una decisión Changmin la lleva hasta el final, puede llevar su tiempo sopesar las consecuencias, pero son tres días de estupidez continua y no está dispuesto a soportar más. Al menos puede descubrir que ocupa la mente de su hyung, incluso paliar los daños.

Suspira frustrado, la contraseña es el nombre del grupo, busca mientras anota mentalmente sobre la utilidad de las contraseñas y porque es bueno que sean complicadas, frunce el ceño, solo hay videos.

Y son de su nueva canción.

El bailando, cantando, incluso tiene las tomas descartadas. Deja la tablet en su sitio y busca a Yunho. Intenta procesar en el nombre de Buda su compañero de grupo, su amigo guarda celosamente videos suyos, y sobre todo porque los ve a todas horas.

Yunho ya no está hablando por teléfono, sentado en un sillón de la terraza contempla Tokio mientras fuma, no parece sentir su presencia o disimula, a estas alturas Changmin no tiene clara la situación, sabe su nombre y poco mas. 

Permanecen en silencio un buen rato. Para eso de aliviar el ruido Yunho siempre es más débil, por eso o que la curiosidad hace mella en él, por eso habla primero.

—¿Lo has visto? —pregunta quedo, esperando una respuesta que ya conoce, pero que a tenor del tono ansioso necesita escuchar del propio Changmin. 

Este asiente mientras ladea la cabeza y le mira interrogante, aún está tratando de unir las piezas para que formen algo son sentido.

—No estuve en la grabación —su hyung comienza a explicarse — hubiese querido… —parece que no puede continuar, que le cuesta encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Changmin bufa exasperado.

—A ver Yunho —este se sobresalta, pocas veces le llama por su nombre, demasiado educado para apear el honorífico, tiene que estar realmente enfadado o sorprendido, esta vez es más la segunda — solo quiero entender exactamente porque llevas tres malditos días sin hablar ni relacionarte con nadie ni hacer vida para verme a mí en video.

Yunho levanta la cabeza, gacha hasta el momento y le mira fijamente.

—Ni yo mismo lo se —contesta desesperado —es com una obsesión, es como si de repente me diese cuenta de que tu eres el mismo del video, de que el dongsaeng que conocí de catorce años hubiese desaparecido en algún momento y eres mayor y lo haces tan bien que no se exactamente quien eres o como yo…no se, no me necesitas.

La desilusión domina su tono de voz, rodeándole como un viento seco y helado.

—Estás tan…diferente…tan guapo — casi tartamudea

Changmin se acerca, tiene lo que los de otras religiones deben llamar una Epifanía, lo que nunca le sucedió o lo que más teme con el paso de los años. 

No reconocerse en el espejo. No saber quién es o quién está a su lado.

Solo que no, el miedo se transforma en sorpresa y resulta que el que sufre toda esa transformación es su compañero, amigo o lo que sea. Porque siente el miedo en sus palabras, a perderlo a no tener la misma conexión a dejarse llevar por los años y convertirse en extraños que lo comparten todo sin hablar de nada. 

Se ríe y la risa se transforma en carcajadas ante el estupor de Yunho. Quiere explicarle, necesita hacerle entender que efectivamente el tiempo los hace diferente, pero que lo más importante no cambia o en todo caso crece.

Atesora ese momento para cuando sean viejos recuenten las cicatrices y se pierdan en los recuerdos. Ese será el momento de recordarle el día que Yunho duda de todo lo que existe entre ellos. De cada instante compartido, de la soledad que añora, de las miradas o los silencios cómodos. Todo lo que les hace uno y les hace especiales el uno para el otro. 

No encuentra las palabras, de verdad que las busca y normalmente su vocabulario es lo suficientemente extenso como para hacerse entender. Pero no puede, la emoción de Yunho le sobrepasa.

Se acerca más a él para abrazarle y cuando sorprendido intenta separarse o descubrir que está pasando decide que es un momento perfecto para besarle.

Y no tiene pensado parar en un buen rato. 

Después ya tendrá tiempo de esconder la tablet.


End file.
